Impulsion Pulls Us in Both Directions
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: That's my mom,'Rory softly said, turning down her eyes. Jess released his grip on her waist, nodding.'Okay.'He pulled away from her, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.He smirked, giving her a quick wink as he headed out the back door.


A/N: Here it goes, another random oneshot pulled outta nowhere. This was just because I was contemplating on whether Rory and Jess really are meant to be. Guess what? I think so. Just screwy situations (on the show, and from the actors/writers) messed it all up. Anyways, the story. Right...Ok, well, the title probably explains my mindless ranting see above. I'm really more into Lit than JJ, but I still love both. Poor things they're going through. I know I keep starting stuff and not finishing, but that's me. I will update and finish ALL INPROGRESS stuff, so don't fear!

This story was written for (back-up) gg-santa at LiveJournal, for iheartdcoke!

**Impulsion Pulls Us in Both Directions**

_"I'm going." Jess said, and Rory's face visibly relaxed. _

_"Thank you." She said. He got up and started walking towards the door._

_"Ow!"_

_"What?"_

_"Ooh! I just twisted my ankle. I better go lie down." He smirked, pointing to the living room._

_"Jess!"_

_"God, you're no fun when you're tense. Are you sure you want me to go? 'Cause maybe this whole thing can be solved between me and Dean if we just sat down and had a little heart to heart. He can tell me his issues, I'll tell him mine."_

_"Jess." Rory said, frustrated._

_"I promise I'll speak slowly." Jess did as he said, a smirk on his face._

"Jess!"

"You really want me to go?" He asked, leaning close to her. Her breath stopped, her eyes moving to his.

"I..." she backed up into the door, freezing up. Jess leaned in, his nose brushing her skin. Rory let out a whimper, closing her eyes, as he pressed his lips against her jaw, then kissing her lips tenderly. Her hands grazed up his chest as she moaned softly. "Jess," she let out in between passionate kisses. He moved his arms around her, pressing her body tighter against the door.

A knock on the door startled them both, and they broke apart. Jess moved away quickly as Rory spun around, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oh God," she muttered before opening the door.

"Dean-" She started, looking back quickly. Dean leaned in to kiss her, but Rory turned her head, glancing to the spot where Jess stood before. But he was gone, and Paris came into the foyer, looking at Rory curiously.

"Dean, I-" She trailed off. "We should talk..." Guilt overwhelmed her. Paris motioned that she was going home, and Rory bit her lip.

--

As the door slammed shut, Rory leaned back into the wall, closing her eyes. She never thought that this would happen, and Dean definitely didn't take it well. The weekend was not off to a good start. She headed to her room, sat on her bed, and buried her face in her hands.

Wallowing. She should be wallowing.

Jess.

No.

The only thing her mind could think of at the moment was Jess, and his hands, and lips, and body.

There was a tap at her window, and she jumped in surprise. She glanced up, and saw a familiar face through the glass. Rory stood, and walked to the window, opening it up.

"Hey." She softly said, ducking her eyes.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked. She gave a slight nod.

"Fine." She smiled softly. "Want to-" she started. He nodded and climbed in, joining her as she sat on her bed.

"So..." Jess drawled. Rory couldn't help but smile.

"Soo..." she repeated.

"Things are good?" He asked. She grinned sheepishly, nodding her head.

"Yep. Everything's good."

Jess smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Good." Rory reiterated, biting her lip nervously.

And they spent the rest of the night talking, about books, movies, a brief argument about Ayn Rand and Hemingway.

--

Rory woke with an unfamiliar feeling of warmth around her. She turned and saw Jess lying next to her, snoring softly. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he shifted them to her stomach.

"Jess," she shook his arm, brushing hair out of her face. He stirred, sitting up quickly.

"We fell asleep." He realized, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." Rory looked at the clock, which read 7:32.

"What time is your mom coming home?" Jess asked.

"8," she replied, feeling shy and embarrassed. Rory glanced down and saw his hand on top of hers. She turned pink, looking up at him, and he moved his hand, shifting anxiously.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure." Rory smiled sheepishly, heading into the kitchen as he skimmed her book titles again.

She started up the coffee maker, mulling over the events of the weekend. Her mom would be here in a little while; she wondered what her mother would say to her breaking up with Dean. She wondered what the town would say, considerably about her being with Jess. If she was with Jess, that is...

"Boo." A voice said in her ear. Rory jumped, whipping around.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She leaned back, blushing furiously.

"No," she replied with a pout.

"Too bad," he chuckled. His hot and heavy breath rattled her mind, and she pressed herself against the counter, moving away from him.

"Yeah, she shivered. Unconciously, her hands moved around him and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he pinned her to the counter. One of her hands burrowed into his dark hair and she breathed into his mouth.

Out of air, they pulled away breathlessly. Jess's face hovered over hers, both were breathing heavily. There was a sound from outside of a car pulling into the driveway.

"That's my mom." Rory softly said, turning down her eyes. Jess released his grip on her waist, nodding.

"Okay." He pulled away from her, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He smirked, giving her a quick wink as he headed out the back door.

"Rory?" A voice called out. Rory's heart started up again as her mother entered the kitchen. "Hon, you ok?"

The teen removed her eyes off the door, looking to her mother. A small smile came to her face. "...I don't know."

* * *

A/N: R&R! As for iheartdcoke, I hope you liked it!


End file.
